Chapter 13: Desperate For Replenishments (Pt.2)
Story 真実を見よ Look at the truth Riela: Kurt, preparations are ready! Kurt: We're moving out of the city! Do not dally! 21: They're not giving chase.. Valerie: The enemy is rather cautious. Avan: Enemy.. what enemy? Avan: Why are fellow Gallians fighting each other?! Avan: We are supposed to be fighting the Imperials! Why are countrymen shooting each other! Kurt: We did not do anything wrong. That much I need you to believe. Avan: Then why are you running? Stand firm and tell them the truth! Kurt: Truth alone doesn't guarantee you anything in this world. It is not so simple. Avan: I cannot just accept that kind of reasoning! Kurt: I can't either. But even now I'm fighting in order to extract the truth out of all this. Kurt: Perhaps one day you will have to fight for the same reasons. When that time comes, do not look away from the truth. Avan: Truth.. Kurt: Yes.. See through the truth, of what is right and wrong, with your very own eyes. Kurt: Believe in what deserves your belief. Fight for what deserves fighting for. Avan: I.. will believe in you. Avan: When Mellvere was under attack you were the ones who came to our rescue. Avan: Is that not.. the truth? Kurt: That is right. Avan: A man's true value is only measured when placed in adversity. ..My brother's words, I'm giving them to you! Kurt: It is very meaningful, thank you, Avan. Avan: What are you plans now? Kurt: We'll head for Anthold port now. There's the only place that we may get supplies now it seems. Avan: I see.. stay well! We'll meet again! Kurt: Yeah! ダハウとグレゴール Dahau and Gregor Dahau: Information from the Gallians indicate that the Nameless have left Mellvere city. Lydia: Persistent bunch. Dahau: These people have been through far more warzones than the regular army. Dahau: Gusurg, I leave the attack on the Nameless to you. Gusurg: Affirmative, Captain Dahau. Dahau: I will answer Fouzen's call for reinforcements and assist in it's defense in the north. Zig: Are we splitting our squad in two? Dahau: Yes we are. With Gusurg's help around here we've become more efficient and mobile. Dahau: I'll be heading off now. Lydia, take care of things around here. Lydia: Dahau's completely bought over by you it seems. Gusurg: I should be grateful. Lydia: But unfortunately for you, I am your direct commanding. Lydia: You'll move out with only half the forces Dahau gave you permission over. Gusurg: Half? Lydia: Half the troops so when you do eventually betray us, our losses will be halved. Gusurg: The chance for success in killing the Valkyrur will be reduced by that? Lydia: Excuse me. I'm not particularly interested in your independence or whatever. Lydia: I am merely serving the Eminence Borgia's will to watch over Dahau. Gusurg: ..That is the reason you're the only person in the squad that's not Darcsen. Lydia: I'm merely here to gain favor and recognition of His Eminence in order to climb to higher places. I'll gain wealth and power in order to live a life of luxury.. All this is for that. Lydia: And that will be why from my point of view, I'd rather you fail your mission, than me fail by trusting a spy. You'll die, soon hopefully, and I'll have Dahau get serious and do his job. Gusurg: I see now.. Zig: ... Zig: Miss Lydia, I'm going to go with Gusurg. Lydia: What? What are you saying, Zig. Zig: I'll go with him and see for myself if he's really a spy. In order to be able to trust him. Lydia: What, please. Are you giving him your pity? Zig: If he turns out to be true and trustworthy he would become a great help to.. No, he will be a great asset to all of us. It would be a pity to waste his help. Lydia: If you must then I'm not going to stop you. Only, you will be responsible for whatever happens. Zig: Yes! Gusurg: Zig, you're sure? Zig: It's not for you. Everything I do is for Dahau. Imperial: General, Captain Dahau of the special forces have answered the request and arrived. Gregor: Dahau..? Get him in. Dahau: Pleased to make your acquaintance, Great General. Gregor: I am a busy man. You have 5 minutes. Dahau: Thank you very much. I will take just 3 minutes. Gregor: .. Dahau: Currently, the Gallian militia are heading towards the north. Dahau: I would like to recommend that we take the fight to them in the open fields. Gregor: In the open..? Dahau: The hero of the Gallian militia, Second Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, is said to win by tactic and strategy. A commander who brings victory by shrewd tactics will have a hard time in the open.. We can capitalize on our superior numbers and seal the enemy commander's abilities at the same time. An open battle is our best option. Gregor: ..rejected. Dahau: ..sir. Gregor: You are right that victory is assured in an open battle, but we will have more casualties as well. Gregor: Fouzen is well suited for defense. We can win without effort there. Gregor: The forces approaching Fouzen right now do not possess any weapon capable of realigning itself to the height of our armored train Equus. Dahau: ... Dahau: (Fouzen is land that belongs to Gallia.. I do not believe they will attack without a plan..) Gregor: It's been 5 months since the beginning of this war, and we have lost many men. We in the north are the only ones left capable of preserving manpower.. Going all out on mere militia in a disgraceful fight will set tongues waggling. Gregor: Any more wasted lives and any more harm against the Empire's great reputation would be an absolute affront to our Emperor. Gregor: Strategies that do not take into account human losses and only care about the end result are not acceptable. Dahau: ..The soldiers under the General's command are extremely fortunate. Dahau: (His reasoning is just. Well, what kind of fight will the Gallians put up then..?) Gregor: It's time, leave. Dahau: Thank you for giving me some of your valuable time. Excuse me. Gregor: ..Hmph. 予期せぬ支援 Unexpected support 21: Anthold.. The southern gate to Gallia herself. Riela: It's so peaceful here that it seems as though there is no war at all. Alfons: The Federation would be upset if the Imperials attacked Anthold. The Empire wouldn't dare. Giulio: Much of our fuel and ammo has been used up at Mellvere. We should get more soon. Leila: Carisa, hurry up with procurement! Willpower alone won't make bullets pop out of guns! Carisa: I get it already.. Are there even any stores around here that take credit? Man: Excuse me. Is there someone called 7 in this group of yours? Kurt: ..I am him, who might you be? Man: I work for Crowe. Kurt: For the Lieutenant Colonel? Are you from intelligence? Man: From the Lieutenant Colonel in house arrest, a message for you. "I generally understand the way the Nameless operates. I have had supplies moved to Anthold port for you, use them freely," it says. Kurt: Supplies...? That is great news. Man: The Lieutenant Colonel is currently investigating the Gallian command. Kurt: Does the Lieutenant Colonel also believe that there are traitors within the army? Man: Yes, he's trying to find out who has been behind the orders attacking the Nameless. he says to survive until he is able to find the evidence to the person responsible. Kurt: Thank you, and give the Lieutenant Colonel my regards as well. Man: Yes. Kurt: ...?! Valerie: Report! Calamity Raven has broken into Anthold! Valerie: Your orders! Kurt: It's them again! And the speed by which word gets around.. Kurt: Information is leaking towards them from the Gallian army without a doubt. Kurt: Everyone, head towards the harbour with full speed! Retrieve our supplies and then return their offense! Mission Briefing We have to secure the supplies in the port. Ammunition is running low for the squad so our top priority will be to collect the supplies scattered around the port. Deal with the Calamity Raven while making your way around the various areas collecting the 6 supply crates. Strategy Fix your tank with the constructor module. Deploy a scout and lancer into area 1, 1C may optimally be used for an armored tech. Fill other spots with assaults. Deploy your tank. Phase 1 #Build the bridge, then move into the building. Use your attack on infantry. #Move the tank behind and destroy the enemy APC. Go for the northeast base. Take the first crate using your tank. Run over the sandbag of the defender. #Destroy the gun tower using a lancer. #Move your scout for the northeast base. #Take the base. Use a linked attack. #Remove all infantry in your new linked base. Withdraw. #Same action. #Deploy an armored tech into your new linked base if there is an APC. End phase. Phase 2 #Force withdraw your tank. #Redeploy it into area 2 northwest, destroy the enemy APC (random). Take the crate using your tank. Construct the ladder. #Run a scout up the constructed ladder. Go for the east switch. If the APC didn't spawn in your base, use an assault or lancer. #If you didn't kill an APC in this base, deploy an armored tech in the base. (Skip step if APC was destroyed) #Redeploy your tank into area 1 northeast. Go for the west base. #Move your tank into the base, use only your MG or mortar. #Take the base using your scout. #Redeploy your tank into area 3 and shoot the gun tower. #Take out the gun tower. Leave your tank in the base. Phase 3 #Free withdraw your tank from command screen. Deploy Imca using Open Fire. Withdraw. #Bring your tank in to take the ace out, go for it's radiator. #Move a scout elite for the switches at the end of this map. #Flip both of them. #Take the boxes in the unlocked buildings. #Same action. #The other boxes are at the northeast end of area 2 and the point on the other side of the canal in the northeast base of area 1. Use this phase and the next to take them. Phase 4 #Same action. Rewards *EXP 8100 *DCT 17800 *鹵獲徹甲機関 (Captured Armor-Piecing Mechanism) Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions